Cassie and Vlad VS Billy
The 57th battle of Dragon Rap Battles features Billy & Mandy and Cassie and Vlad to see who is the better Duo of Edge Girl and Not so bright sidekick up against the supernatural. Grim then gets summoned to back up for Billy & Mandy The Battle Billy & Mandy: Mandy Look! A horror duo that I have never seen They're 3rd party Billy, meaning they’re neither Marvel or DC As in these Comic Carnages aren’t worthy to duel us in a brawl Oh I see, that means they’ll fail to DESTROY US ALL! Here’s the deal, you go take on the rip off Jason Voorhees While I go after Negan’s daughter who wants her Double Ds in a P Even I know that in this battle, that they won’t end well Better call us Mercy Sparx, because we bring A Slice of Hell Cassie''' and Vlad:' ''Hurrr let's show these two what real horror’s about Since instead they should’ve brought Pud'n and Mindy out Your humor lacks good taste thinking a farting duck is funny Struggling down with The Boogeyman and demonic bunnies I’ll take down this blonde girl in order to show real pain Since their show relies on cartoon satire and 4th wall breaks We faced off with Wrathful Fathers, Acid Angels, and killer vets So to us you're no threat, as we’ll leave you dead like Billy’s pets ' '''Billy' & Mandy:' '''Calling us out for satire?' Your series is covered with Crossovers This battle will be over faster than a Global KND Takeover You think you’re in trouble now? Well shit’s about to get deeper Because it’s time that these two have to Meet The Reaper Grim: Hoy Mon, Why do you kids have to bring me into this fight? Cause when The Reaper’s on the mic, I’ll give these two Stage Fright As I’ll use my Scythe to Slice Hard as Hack/Slash them to Max Atoms And have Sir Raven inform the audience to Sir Raven: Do Not Cry For Them Grim: Because it looks like their Endsville is soon coming in when i’ll be dropping bombs like they’re exploding penguins For I got choatic rhymes, a rap god like Eris Should’ve replace you two with Hoss as I can’t bear this Mon, I’ve seen better rhymes come from Fred Fredburger But now it’s time that I deal with these horrific gothic purgers Since I got a bone or two to pick at when it came to brain and brawn But I see Cassie already got beef when it came to killing her own mom ' '''Cassie' and Vlad:' '''You diss me for family issues but i’ll hypocritically strike back' Since you fail to get attention from your Country Rock Dad Once a taker of The Underworld within the fire and brimstone Now he loses to some kids, talk about ironic limbo As this Spooky Skeleton has the weakest flow I ever saw Man i’ve seen better disses from Irwin's Grandmama And Billy’s Stupidity has held the Test of Time from the very start As Mandy couldn’t fit in to be with The Goth Kids from South Park Listen to your Inner Frat Boy as you show’s budget wasn’t stable As soon enough your asses got replaced by Dipper and Mabel Cause we’re a Murderin' Messiah as you weren’t worthwhile As we end this rap faster than when the world saw Mandy smile Trivia *The beat used in this battle is called Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy (The Grim Reaper) Hip Hop/Rap Remix Steve Exclusive and can be found here *Cassie is voiced by Wolf Sound, Mandy is voiced by Leo, and Grim is voiced by Damon. **This is the third time a DRB contained guests from Dragon's real life, the first two being Snow White VS Ramona Flowers and Drake & Josh VS Laurel & Hardy Category:Cassie and Vlad VS Billy & Mandy Category:Season 5 Category:Dragon Rap Battles